In EP-A-0,339,978 there are described (benzo- or pyfido)cyclohepta heterocyclics which are useful as PAF antagonists, antihistaminics and/or anti-inflammatory agents.
In the J. Meal. Chem., 26 (1983), 974-980 there are described some 1-methyl-4-piperidinylidene-9-substituted pyrrolo[2,1-b][3]benzazepine derivatives having neuroleptic properties.
The compounds of the present invention differ structurally from the cited art-known compounds by the fact that the central 7-membered ring invariably contains a nitrogen atom of a fused imidazole ring, and by their favorable antiallergic activity.